Cid Highwind Syndrome
by Goddamtea
Summary: Cid x Shera Oneshot. Alternate story to when you first meet Cid, Cid has different opinions, can he affored to leave Shera? I am le rubbish at summaries!


Disclaimer

I don't own any of teh characters, they belong to SQUARE!

AN: Hey, here's another Cid x Shera. It's a oneshot, it's called Cid Highwind Syndrome because i couldn't think of a better name and it's Cid POV and he seems to have two different opinions. It's an alternate story to when you first meet Cid. Hope you enjoy it, please R & R!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid Highwind Syndrome

'Shit, Shera, why are you always fucking things up?' I probably could have been a little less harsh.

'I-I'm sorry Captain…really, I am…' She was mopping up the tea she'd spilt, her face was bright red.

'Well, yeah…' she could have been burned…not that I care…cough. She continued to mop up the tea; I moved the cup out the way for her, I mean it was the least I could do…wait, this is Shera. I put the cup back down.

'S-Shall I make some tea, Captain?' She asked looking up at me.

'Well what the fuck do you think?' Jesus, I can be a bastard at times…

'Y-yes…' She looked down again…I hate it when she looks down…can't see her beaut…cough…erm…I shake my head, don't like them thoughts…She rushed out to make some more tea. Life was like that, sometimes she'd spill it, and make more, a kinda borin' routine…that was until the spiky haired kid came along, jeez, what was up with his hair?

'I'm Cid, Cid Highwind, now what the fuck d'yas all want?' Hey, I wasn't being a bastard, I was being Cid Highwind.

'Well…' But before the spiky ass kid started, Shera had come to the door to see what was goin' on.

'E-er…Captain, I've got your tea…' I turned round to see her standin' in the doorway lookin' confused…boy, was she gorge…shit, man, don't think like that…

'Right, ok, come on weirdos, my tea's waitin'' So, doin' what any decent guy would do, I invited 'em in, 'Now, drink some tea.'

'No thanks, we're ok' Spike started again.

'Hurry up and sit down! Or ain't my hospitality good enough for ya?' Why didn't he just sit down?

'No, really, Cid, we're ok' Why was he pushing me?

'Just drink ya tea' Shera had brought out some more tea and had put it on the table.

'Really, we're fine' OK, Spike had pushed it too far.

'Shut up! Sit your ass down in that chair and drink your goddamn TEA!' He should have just drunk the tea, well, he did after I shouted.

Ok, I finally let him talk. I told him about myself, the rocket and all that shit.

'When 'they' said 'the sky's the limit', 'they' were wrong...whoever the f 'they' are...' Told 'em about my dreams, might as well, he seemed a kinda decent guy. He went on about some crackpot mission with some crackpot lunatic, wasn't really listening, but it sounded fun, so I was goin' along with them, just to break the boredom. Ok, I'd have to tell Shera. So that night Spike and his group of Circus freaks stayed at the inn. I was drinkin' my evenin' tea.

'Spike's on some psycho mission' she looked up from her book.

'Do you mean Cloud and his friends?' Who else?

'Who else?' Always voices his opinions does Cid Highwind…a lot of good that does…

'Y-yes of course' Shit, she was stuttering again, that meant she was nervous or upset, I hate it when she cries, the tears run rivers down her lovel…where the hell did that shit come from…

'Well, yeah, I'm decided to go after this crackpot with 'em, it'll do me some good' What…did she just gasp when I said that, it was only small but it was a gasp…it was…

'O-oh, well, that'll be good won't it…' She'd put her book down now.

'Well, yeah, that's what I thought…' and it was. Exactly what I thought; it'll be good.

'But won't it be dangerous?' She asked.

'Yeah, but danger's nothing, this is Cid Highwind you're talking to' I prodded myself in the chest…ow, shit, that hurt, don't know my own strength. She smiled, Jesus H. Christ, when she smiled she looked fucking amaz…ok; I'm going to a therapist…I kinda smiled back, well, ok, I smiled back.

I was getting' my stuff ready, you know my spear, materia, all that shit. I was finally leaving that shitty excuse for a town. I'd be leaving he house, the rocket, Shera…Shera. Oh fuck…what if she leaves while I'm gone, what if some guy comes along…what do I care…I care, of course I care…a lot, jeez, I can't kid myself anymore…fuck, I hate weakness…

'Well, Shera, I'm goin' tomorrow…' Fuck, I'm not blushin' am I?

'Yeah, I guess' She's blushin' too, what the fuck is going on…WHAT'S UP WITH ME!

'Come on, Cid, we're leaving soon' Cloud shouted, I was at the front door. Leaving soon, I'll decide when we're leaving; they're using my 'Tiny Bronco'. Well, that was it, I was goin', finally…They were all waiting outside my front door, weirdos…I stepped outside.

'Bye Shera' I shouted into the house, ok, I can't be leaving so soon, what if she doesn't wait for me. She'd come to the door now.

'Bye Captain' Ok, I need to get things sorted.

'Er, Shera, I need to get a few things sorted with ya…' Had I started to blush?

'Hmm?' She looked kinda confused.

'Yeah, well, you see, I want you to wait for me to come back, it might take a wait, but I'll come back, don't leave or anything, will ya?' I blurted out, ok, I had to blurt it out, I sounded like a fool.

'Huh? Well, sure, of course I'll wait' She was really confused now, I could tell, but she didn't get it, I like her, maybe even love her, I can't have her runnin' off with another guy, she'd get it eventually.

'Well, yeah, thanks…' Well, yeah, thanks, was that it…Cid Highwind you prat…

'You're welcome' She broke into a smile, did she understand, did she get it?

'Well, see ya then' I raised my hand and ran off towards Cloud and the others.

'Bye Cid' is that what she said, did I hear that right, she said my name, I turned to look but she had already disappeared into the house. Well, I'm off then, don't worry Shera Stargazer, I'll be back real soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hope you liked it, please feel free to press the 'Submit Review' button, it'll be much appreciated!


End file.
